


Summer of Cellies (2020 Rewrite)

by maxiedear



Series: The Celly of a Chirper [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Hockey, Fluff and Smut, Hockey AU, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, men can have vaginas so dont come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiedear/pseuds/maxiedear
Summary: It's summertime and life is good. You've moved in with your best friends, your boyfriend adores you, and your team has your back. Summer means time for yourself and managing training sessions, new date spots, and general nonsense and fun.





	1. I Gotchu, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer y'all, here we go again.

The belongings from my dorm are packed into boxes, and my new bed and mattress are waiting to be put together and unrolled. Snotlout helps me move into Ruffnut and Tuffnut’s apartment, excited that I’ll live closer to the Berk Hockey house.

“I think that’s it,” I tell him. “It’s not like there was much here to begin with.”

“Well, now you have the space to spread out,” he says as he puts the last box in the bed of his truck. “Do you need to get anything else?”

“I’ll need to get new sheets and another pillow, but everything else can wait. I’ve been watching the forum where seniors post the furniture they aren’t taking with them, and I think I’ve scored some good pieces. It’ll be mismatched, but I guess I can paint stuff later if I want to.”

“We can pick up the other stuff after putting the bed together,” he offers. I agree, and he drives to the apartment to help me set up.

I’ve been added to the lease and given a key, so Snotlout and I go right in to get started. He carries the boxes up the stairs for me, not wanting me to trip. When he’s bringing up the few boxes I have, I take the mattress out of the box and unroll it, letting it re-inflate from being shrink wrapped. I take out the pieces of the bedframe and lay them all out, trying to keep everything organized. Even though its just a simple frame, I can’t believe how many screws are needed.

“Holy shit,” Tuffnut says from the doorway. “Are there enough pieces?”

“I hope so, I don’t want the bed to fall apart,” I reply. “Did you not put your bed together?”

“I think my uncle did? I don’t remember, we have too many Thorstons to keep track of.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got this,” Snotlout says when he walks into the room. I raise my eyebrow at him, knowing he does not, in fact, got this. “Okay, okay, I’ll let you do it.”

“Just hand me what I ask for,” I smile at him.

“I can for sure do that,” he nods.

“I’m just going to let you guys figure this out while I totally don’t go through all of your stuff,” Tuffnut adds. He starts putting my clothes in the closet while I figure out where to start with the bed, giving his opinions on each piece he pulls out.

Once we finish putting the bed together, Snotlout helps me move it to where I want it to be and puts the mattress on it. We both flop down on the now re-inflated mattress, taking a deep breath and relaxing for a moment. My bed was a little bigger and softer than his, and I sink right in.

“Should we go get some sheets now?” he asks me.

“Just give me a moment to enjoy how comfortable this is. Dorm mattresses suck and this one feels like heaven,” I sigh. He chuckles and wraps an arm around my middle, kissing my cheek. After a few minutes I sit up, reenergized and ready to go.

🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒

Snotlout drives to the nearest big box store, and follows me to the bedding section. I feel the sheets and choose the softest one and pick out a nice grey color. I look at the comforters, quilts, and blankets and find a plush, minky blanket that feels amazing against my skin. After picking out new pillows, the two of us walk around the store looking for anything else I may have forgotten. We find whatever else I need, and some things I just think are cute. We check out and pack everything into the back seat, and head out to pick up the other furniture I claimed. Thankfully, most people just wanted to get rid of it, letting me have it for free or ridiculously cheap. I found a desk and chair, a nightstand, and a bookshelf to get me started.

Tuffnut and Snotlout help me place everything in my room, and I start unpacking the rest of mythings. Snotlout helps make the bed after washing everything, and we both plop back down on it. Tuffnut piles on top of both of us, wanting to be included.

“Is this necessary?” Snotlout asks him, annoyed at his insistence.

“Just let me love you,” Tuffnut says, snuggling into his side. Snotlout groans, but lets it happen. I curl myself around Tuffnut and grin at Snotlout, knowing he secretly enjoys it.

“Do you guys always have to be like this?” Ruffnut asks as she enters the room to see our progress.

“You know you want to get in on this,” I tell her. She shakes her head, but joins in anyways.

“Fine, I’ll be a part of the family,” she groans, and lays down next to me and wraps an arm around my waist. The four of us stay cuddled together for a while, enjoying the company and closeness while making plans for dinner.

“I love you guys, you know that, right?” I tell them.

“We love you too, Mattie,” Tuffnut says. “I’m getting hot though.”

“You’re the one that chose to lay next to the heater,” I laugh.

“How was I supposed to know Snotlout produces and unnatural amount of heat?”

“He’s hotheaded, why wouldn’t he run hot?” Ruffnut jokes.

“Just get out of here, I need to kiss my boyfriend on their new bed,” Snotlout smirks. The twins make gagging noises and leave Snotlout and me alone.

“Thanks for all your help today, big guy,” I say as I scoot over to him, propping my head up with my hand. Snotlout brushes a stray hair out of my face and smiles up at me. He pulls me down for a kiss, lingering for a moment.

“I think we should break this bed in,” he smirks. I sigh and shake my head, but kiss him again.

“You’re too much sometimes.”

“You love it, though.”

“I do love it,” I smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”


	2. To the Place I Belong

Snotlout’s birthday is coming up, and even though he said he is fine with just flowers, I want to do something special for him. The way he has supported me since the day we met meant the world to me, and I want to show him how much he means to me. I look up places to go nearby, and decide on a spot that is special to me. Snotlout is in the living room with Tuffnut, getting heated over whatever video game Tuff is beating him at.

“Hey, sweetness?” I call out to him.

“You only ever call me that when you’re about to ask me something weird,” he yells back.

“I do not,” I retort as I come out of my room.

“You do too, and I can prove it with every text you’ve sent me calling me ‘sweetness’ followed by a weird question, or you wanting something,” he says, still trying to focus on the video game.

“Okay fine,” I say as I sit down between them. “Hey, baby cakes?”

“That’s somehow worse,” Tuffnut adds. Snotlout puts down the controller and turns to me.

“Yes, my prince?” he asks me, a cocky smile across his face.

“That’s _definitely_ worse,” Tuffnut cringes.

“Can I drive your truck and take you somewhere?” I ask Snotlout.

“You want to drive my truck?”

“Well I wanted to surprise you and I already know the way…” I say hesitantly.

“Can you even reach the pedals?” he jokes.

“You’re like, three inches taller than me. I think I can handle it,” I deadpan. Tuffnut snickers at my reference to his height.

“Yes, fine, you can drive. I didn’t know you did,” he admits.

“I don’t have a car, and you always drive. I had to rent one to move here in August,” I explain. “Campus is so small I didn’t think I really needed one. Cars are expensive.”

“That’s true,” Snotlout nods.

“We just share one,” Tuffnut tells me, referring to his sister. “I’m not surprised you don’t have one, though.”

“Thanks for letting me drive,” I say to Snotlout and kiss his cheek before I get up and go back to my room. He shakes his head and smiles at me as I leave.

“Can I drive your truck?” Tuffnut asks.

“Hell no.”

🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒

A few days later I wake Snotlout up around nine, earlier than we’ve been getting up since summer started. He has been staying with me and the twins since the BH is mostly empty, and he would be at the apartment anyways.

“Good morning, big guy,” I say softly as I rub his chest. He grumbles and covers his face with his arm, telling me its too early. “I’m driving today, and we can stop for coffee.”

“Can we get chocolate croissants?” he asks after thinking for a moment.

“We can get chocolate croissants,” I laugh.

“Yesssss.”

The proposal of coffee and croissants wake him up, and soon we’re on our way. We’re both dressed casually, but made sure he had tennis shoes and sunglasses. I already packed a small backpack with waters, a few snacks, sunblock, and bug spray if we need it.

“Where are we going?” he asks me as he eats his croissant and sips his coffee, watching me drive.

“You’ll see,” I smile, keeping the destination secret like he did a few months ago. He plugs in my phone and finds the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5LGlmo6eNR35265fE55MLb?si=i4_NajcbRm-hIVy0RnTH3w) I like to listen to during car rides, singing along to most of the songs. After an hour, I pull off the highway onto a country road. Snotlout gives me a confused look, but I just smile.

“I love coming out here,” I tell him as I pull into the small gravel parking lot of one of the state parks in the area. “Its nice to just sit out here and breathe.”

“I’ve never been out here, but if you like it, I’ll probably like it too,” he tells me as I park. We get out of the truck and spray each other with bug spray, and Snotlout carries the backpack.

I lead him down a trail, walking together past the trees and brush. I point out the birds I can see and hear to him, and flowers I think are the prettiest, pointing out poisonous and edible mushrooms, and stop to laugh at the squirrels that fuss at us. I take him down another trail until we reach a bench overlooking a small pond. I sit down and close my eyes, listening to the birds and bugs chirp and buzz.

“I know this isn’t anything fancy, but I wanted to bring you somewhere that feels good,” I say as I take his hand. “Being in the woods always makes me feel better. Refreshed, I guess. I think its called ‘forest bathing’ or something. I love how small the trees make me feel, and the smell of the rotting underbrush and dirt. I don’t like all the stupid mosquitos, but everything else is nice. I’ve seen deer and owls and ravens out here, and I’ve found animal bones. You know the ones in my room? I found them all out here.” Snotlout listens as I tell him why I brought him here, smiling softly, and kisses the back of my hand when I’m finished.

“I don’t need anything fancy or extravagant, I don’t even need a gift from you,” he tells me. “Spending time with you somewhere you love is all I could ask for. You get to see my happy place all the time, I’m really glad you brought me here.”

I squeeze his hand and sigh, breathing in the crisp air. He scoots closer to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder, listening to the sounds of the forest. After sitting together for a while, we continue down the trail. When I see movement out of the corner of my eye, I stop and tell him to look. We see a mother deer and two fawns grazing in a clearing of trees. Snotlout quietly wows, squeezing my hand.

“How are they so small?” he whispers.

“They’re probably not that old,” I tell him. “It’s baby season, but they’ll get bigger over the summer.” We watch them for a while before moving further along.

“I didn’t know the babies had spots. They’re so small and cute,” he grins.

“They have them so when they lay down, they look like the ground with rays of sunshine on them,” I explain to him, smiling. “I’ve seen even smaller ones.”

“Smaller than those ones? How can something be so tiny?”

I laugh as we continue down the trail. Soon, we see the truck again, having gone in a big circle around the park. I sit in the driver’s seat again, and look over at Snotlout.

“Thank you for today,” I tell him.

“I should be thanking you, you’re the one that brought me,” he says.

“I know, but you could’ve been all ‘this is lame’ and not like it.”

“Are you kidding? That was great,” he gushes. “I’ve never even seen half of the things you pointed out, and having you tell me about them was wonderful.”

“I’m a secret nerd.”

“If it’s a secret, you don’t hide it very well,” he laughs. I lean over the center console to kiss him, and he cups my cheek in his hand. His blue eyes shine when I pull apart, showing how much he loves me.

“Happy birthday, baby cakes,” I grin. He shakes his head before kissing me again.

“I hate that, you know.”

I just grin as we leave the park, heading back home to the apartment.


	3. Take a Shot

Since I stayed on campus for the summer, I lead the remaining teammates in their workouts. A few have stayed behind, only the Jonseys, Eret, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. Tuffnut also decided to come today, just to quell the summer boredom. I’m also lucky enough to get paid for these sessions, since they fall into my role as a team manager. Today I’ve found an empty field to train in, and the players have time for stick handling and [conditioning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4QPWLi0Ptg). They help bring any equipment we need to the field, and get started. I join in when I can, but the guys can go for much longer than me.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Eret turn practice into some kind of competition almost immediately, and are chirping back and forth. I roll my eyes, but allow them to continue. They motivate themselves in their own way, so I focus on the others. Everyone rotates between [handling golf balls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVz8aiWFzuc) and pucks on [synthetic ice](https://www.hockeyshot.com/Revolution-Synthetic-Ice-Tiles-p/revolution-tiles.htm) tiles and the cones I’ve set up for conditioning, trying to focus in the summer heat. When I notice they’re starting to slow down and start goofing off more than practicing, I decide to switch gears.

“Okay guys, you’re obviously getting bored, so let’s try something new,” I tell them after gathering them together. “We’re going to see [how far](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mrIM6eHNxcc) you can actually shoot, and I’ll buy the winner an ice cream.” The field was marked with yard lines, so I bring everyone to one end of the field to set up the tiles and a bucket of pucks.

“You know I’m going to win this, babe,” Snotlout says confidently. “These guys don’t know what they’re doing.”

“I’m literally the captain of the team, Snotman,” Andrew, Jonsey #2, retorts. “And I can buy my own ice cream, I don’t need my manager for that,” he smirks.

“You might need to up the stakes,” Eret says to me.

“I was planning on getting everyone ice cream anyways,” I whisper to him. “I don’t know what else I could offer that they would want. I really just wanted them to refocus on something more than hitting each other with golf balls.”

“Tell them you’ll kiss them, that should motivate them,” Fishlegs jokes.

“I think I’ve already kissed, hugged, and cuddled everyone here, I don’t think that’s good enough.”

“True…”

“Is Mats really going to kiss the winner?” Johnny, Jonsey #3, asks excitedly.

“Ugh, fine. If that’s what motivates you to actually do something, yes. I’ll kiss whoever gets the farthest shot,” I begrudgingly agree to the stakes.

“Aww, don’t worry. You kiss me all the time,” Snotlout grins.

“I also receive kisses from my best friend,” Tuffnut boasts.

“I’m kissing Mattie this time,” Johnny says as he lines up his shot, picking a puck that can be distinguished from the others. I start putting tape on pucks and writing names on them so nobody can fight over who actually got the best shot.

“I guess this was a good idea,” I tell Eret and Fishlegs.

“I didn’t know it would actually work,” Eret shrugs. “This is the strangest team I’ve ever been on.”

As everyone does their best, including Tuff, I’m just happy they’re all focusing. When everyone is done, we all start walking towards the end of the field, finding each of the pucks. Tuffnut groans dramatically, his is the closest to the starting point. Going further down the field, Fishlegs and Riley- Jonsey #1, and Andrew’s are found next.

“Aww, come on!” Snotlout yells when his is found after. “I’ve failed my own boyfriend.”

“You didn’t fail anything, I’ll be sure to kiss you later,” I laugh.

“If Eret wins this, I’m fighting him.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Eret replies. “What if Jonsey wins?”

“I trust him more than you,” Snotlout says as he jabs his finger in Eret’s direction. Eret just shakes his head and sighs, he’s learned to live with Snotlout’s weird obsession of beating him at nothing. When his is found next, Snotlout dramatically sighs in relief.

“I guess mines the only one left,” Johnny grins as he picks up his puck. “I told you I would be the one kissing you today!”

“You sure did,” I laugh. I cup his face in my hands and gently kiss him, making him swoon. The other Jonseys cheer and Tuffnut whistles, and Snotlout rolls his eyes but smiles. “You’re all so dramatic.”

“You love it,” Johnny grins. I sigh and grin back before telling everyone to start getting everything back together. As we’re walking back to the equipment, Snotlout throws an arm around my shoulder.

“Was it worth it?” he asks, smirking.

“It got you all to focus on your shots, so yes, it was worth it,” I tell him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Was the kiss any good?”

“Jonsey has very soft lips, so I guess it was,” I shrug. “Its not like I put in any extra effort to make it good.”

“Your kisses are always good, he’ll be dreaming about it,” he boasts.

“He has two boyfriends to kiss, I think he’ll be fine,” I laugh.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t dream about doing it again,” Johnny yells back to me.

“You are all too much sometimes,” I tell everyone. “Put everything away and I’ll buy you your damn ice creams.” The Jonseys and Tuffnut cheer, taking everything back to the equipment room.

🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒

After taking everyone to choose an ice cream from the gas station down the road, I walk back to the apartment with Snotlout and Tuffnut.

“Thanks for being a good sport today, big guy,” I say to Snotlout.

“Eh, the Jonseys aren’t out to steal you away. They just have too much love to go around, just like you,” he shrugs. “That’s just how you are, and I’ve accepted it.”

“But you’ll fight Eret?” Tuffnut asks him.

“Eret can only enjoy a small part of Mattie’s love. I haven’t known him that long, so I don’t know if he’s a threat yet.”

“He’s not a threat, you’re just being weird,” I tell him. “I don’t think I’m his type, anyways.”

“You know his type?” Tuffnut asks. “Its not my sister, is it?”

“It’s definitely not Ruffnut, think more awkward-nerdy-soft-boy, like Juice or Hiccup. He likes to take care of people.”

“He told you this?” Tuffnut stops in his tracks. “And you kept all of this juicy goss to yourself!?”

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone. He also wants to keep his image of a masculine Norse god, not unlike this one,” I say as I nod my head in Snotlout’s direction. Snotlout scowls as Tuffnut laughs, but he knows I have a point. I kiss the back of his hand and smile at him, and he returns the gesture.

“So, you think I’m a masculine Norse god?” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Let’s just say I’m not the only one that fell from Asgard,” I tell him. He laughs at my reference to the pickup line he uses all the time, and grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Coach Jeremy and Hockey Training on YouTube for having great reference videos. If you want a challenging workout, be sure to check the Hockey Training videos out. I've been doing (more like attempting) a few of them.


	4. Feelin' Good as Hell

I’m lying in Tuffnut’s bed, watching a movie while Snotlout is at the Berk Hockey house showering and doing laundry. I’m cuddled into Tuff’s side, my head under his chin.

“Tuff, why do you, an international studies major who knows the intricacies of culture, have white boy dreadlocks?” I ask him out of nowhere.

“I got tired of being confused as Ruffnut. I started them in high school after being flirted with,” he tells me. “I’m not about that life.”

“Why didn’t you just cut your hair?”

“I need luscious locks to love myself.”

“I’m going to be honest with you babe, your shitty dreadlocks are not luscious.”

“I’m in too deep, I don’t know what to do about them other than shave my head and I think I would die if I did that,” he groans.

“I think you can comb them out if you put the time into it,” I suggest. “I would be willing to sit down and comb them out with you.”

“Get the combs,” he says after thinking for a moment. I thank him and go to find a spray bottle and two combs, digging through the bathroom cupboards.

“Why are you destroying the bathroom?” Ruffnut asks me from the doorway.

“I’m looking for another comb. I’m brushing out Tuff’s ridiculous dreads,” I say without looking up.

“Oh, thank gods. I have some hair oil you can use too,” she tells me as she ducks into her room. She hands me a bottle of argan oil and another comb, grinning. “I need to get in on this too.”

We go back to Tuff’s room and sit him on the ground next to his bed, and start combing.

“Please don’t pull out all of my hair,” he whines as I hand him clumps of hair.

“This hair is already dead and no longer connected to your scalp. It just hasn’t fallen out normally since you’ve matted it all together,” I explain. “You’ll have plenty of hair left.”

“I don’t know man, I’m just ripping through all this,” Ruffnut says happily.

“My poor, poor hair…”

After an hour, Snotlout lets himself into the apartment and finds us all in Tuffnut’s room, with a pile of hair in front of Tuff’s feet.

“Uhh… should I leave?” he asks, confused about what’s happening.

“Please don’t leave me,” Tuff pleads. “I need emotional support in this trying time.”

“We’re combing out his dreads,” Ruffnut tells Snotlout excitedly, “It’s about time.” Snotlout sits down next to Tuff, keeping clear of the fallen hair. He looks at the back of his head and whistles.

“That looks like normal person hair now,” he grins. “Now I don’t have to be so embarrassed when I’m seen with you.”

“Will you love me now?” Tuffnut asks, giving Snotlout puppy-dog eyes.

“I’ll think about it.”

The four of us work on Tuff’s head for a few hours, watching Vine compilation videos and joking with each other. When we finish, Tuffnut runs his fingers through his hair.

“Holy shit. I feel so free. So light. So fresh.”

“You need to wash and condition it, and you will have luscious locks once again,” I say proudly. He agrees and goes to shower, leaving the rest of us in his room.

“Should we frame all of the hair he lost?” Ruffnut jokes. “It would make a good momento.”

“That is the grossest idea you’ve ever had. I don’t want to ever look at that again,” Snotlout tells her. “I can’t believe you convinced him to get rid of them.”

“It actually didn’t take much convincing, he just didn’t want to shave his head,” I shrug.

“Are you serious? I’ve been bugging him about them for years and he always said it was ‘his brand’,” Ruffnut says.

“Maybe he was finally ready?” I ask. “I don’t know, I just brought it up earlier and now here we are.” We hear the shower turn off, and after a moment Tuffnut runs back to his room, thankfully in a towel.

“I can feel my scalp again! Look at how long my hair is! It’s so soft!” he says excitedly. We laugh at him as he shows off.

“Now you have luscious locks,” I say as I run my fingers through his wet hair.

“You’re the best,” he grins.

“Hey, I helped too,” Ruffnut says, offended he forgot her.

“Yeah, but Mattie started it.”

I squint at Tuffnut, and smell his hair, knowing it was oddly familiar.

“Tuff, did you use my shampoo?” I ask him.

“And your conditioner,” he nods. “Your hair always smells good and is always soft.”

“I’ll excuse it this once. You need to get your own.”

“Jokes on you, I’ve been using it since you moved in,” he grins. I scowl at him, I bought special organic shampoo to try and it wasn’t cheap.

“Tuffnut? More like Tuff _butt_ ,” Ruffnut laughs, making an air horn noise and dabbing.

“Oh my god. I can’t deal with this anymore. Babe, can we leave?” Snotlout asks me, heading to my room before I can respond.

“Yeah, I’m leaving too,” I say as I follow him.

“Thank yoouu!” Tuffnut yells before I close my door.

I sit down on my bed next to Snotlout and sigh.

“My arms feel like jelly,” I groan.

“I’m not surprised, those were pretty big knots. Come here,” He sits me on his lap with my back to his chest, and massages my arms and hands. I relax into his arms and he kisses my cheek. “I still can’t believe you convinced him to do that.”

“Just keep rubbing me and I’ll convince you to do something too,” I smirk.

“Babe, I never need convincing,” he says, kissing and softly sucking the spot on my neck that always makes me melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep living with Tuff's dreadlocks. So I got rid of them. You're welcome.


	5. Papa Bear

“Okay babe, its Tuesday and the weather is cloudy with a chance of rain, the perfect conditions to go to the zoo,” Snotlout announces one morning. He’s sitting at my desk, looking at the weather on my laptop. I look up at him from the bed and grin. We’ve been wanting to go since the beginning of summer break, but the sun and heat have made it a struggle. Avoiding crowds of children can also be a struggle, but on Tuesdays, places like the zoo are pretty empty.

“Hell yes. Let’s go now so we can spend the rest of the day there,” I say as I get out of bed.

“Can I wear my ‘[Suns Out, Guns Out](https://ekayart.tumblr.com/post/186327871103/his-shirt-got-cut-off-at-the-important-place-im)’ tank top?” he grins.

“The sun isn’t out, but your guns can be,” I nod. “Maybe bring a hoodie, just in case.” The shirt was ridiculous, but I know Snotlout likes to show off his arms and chest, so I let him wear it. The two of us get ready to go together, packing a bag with sunscreen, water, and some snacks.

🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒

Snotlout drives to the city’s zoo, about an hour away from Berkshire University. I managed to keep where we were going from the twins, wanting today to be just me and my boyfriend. He holds my hand while he drives and we sing along to my playlist, enjoying the ride together. The parking lot is thankfully sparse, and we easily find a parking space near the entrance.

We get tickets and opt for the extras to feed the giraffes and ride a little train through part of the zoo. Both of us have been here before, but this is our first time going together and we both thought it would be fun to do both activities. We decide to save the indoor sections for last, so we can cool off after a day in the heat or escape the potential rain.

As we walk through the continent-based sections, we take pictures of each other posing next to any of the animals close enough to see, statues, and the [cut-out stands](https://scontent.fmia1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/10857917_10152971973503112_627592903628291698_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&_nc_oc=AQn-0iKyXcM4wgxew_ZELRWMR99934FGr4yxio-A5Gph8pPeyRTVH12wcFpOqAyrObU&_nc_ht=scontent.fmia1-2.fna&oh=abfa137f7b57d99757a92c295cf18868&oe=5DE5777F). Snotlout flexes in front of the gorillas for a photo, and I sit next to the bears.

“My [fylgjur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MReQQgPKjs&t=798s) is a bear,” I tell him as I look lovingly at the sleeping bear in front of me. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

“You seem more like a cat,” he muses.

“It’s not about what you seem like, its who is guiding you through life,” I tell him. “They come to you in dreams, or when you meditate.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met an animal in my dreams,” he thinks out loud. “But then again, I don’t remember most of them. My dad said the Jorgenson clan is represented by black bears though, so maybe we both have one.”

“Maybe, it’s definitely possible,” I shrug. “I used to be afraid of bears, and then I met my bear when I was meditating one day. I stopped being afraid of them, and learned to respect them instead. I still wouldn’t want to encounter one in the woods or anything, but being able to see them up close like this… it makes my heart feel fuller.”

Snotlout smiles at me while I continue to watch the sleeping bear, and captures the moment with his phone’s camera. He manages to take a picture before I notice, but as soon as I hear the shutter I turn to him and squint.

“Did you just take a picture of me?”

“You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t resist,” he grins.

“As long as it was a good one,” I say and shake my head at him. The two of us move on to the next exhibit, slowly making our way around the park. We feed the giraffes and cringe at how slimy their tongues are, and ride the train. We make our way to the indoor exhibits, the reptile and invertebrate house.

“Look at that cutie,” I say, pointing at a large reticulated python. “Aren’t they just adorable?”

“Uh… sure. Whatever you say, babe,” he says nervously.

“Are you afraid of snakes?” I ask him.

“I’m not afraid of them, they just freak me out!” he insists. “That’s the biggest snake I’ve ever seen, how are you not afraid of that?”

“They just a babie,” I coo. “Little baby with squishy cheeks.”

I walk around the house, gushing at all the snakes. Snotlout doesn’t really look, but follows me as we go.

“I want a baby,” I say, confident in my statement.

“I… what? Shouldn’t we like, wait a little bit? Like a while?” Snotlout blubbers. He watches a family walk by with a stroller, looking at it nervously.

“The apartment doesn’t allow pets, so I guess we have to,” I say, not noticing the family behind me.

“Oh, thank gods. You meant a pet,” he says, sighing in relief.

“Did you think I meant a human baby?” I laugh.

“Well, yeah. Nobody else calls reptiles ‘babies’, and a family with a small child just walked by.”

“Aww, babe,” I smile. “That’s really cute, but no. I’m not having a baby. I would much rather have a snake. Or a cat. Or literally any other animal.”

“I mean iduuno…” Snotlout says sheepishly. “I kind of want kids eventually…”

“Oh,” I say, raising my eyebrows at him. “Well… maybe we can talk about that later, not while we’re at the zoo.”

“That seems like a better idea,” he nods. “Let’s keep going, all the snakes are starting to creep me out.”

When we finish walking around the rest of the enclosures, we stop in the gift shop to look around before we leave. Snotlout pauses in front of the tiny tee shirts, and I see him take a deep breath and smile.

“Come on, big guy,” I say softly, “Let’s go home.”

The ride home is quiet, a tense silence between us. I hadn’t meant to spring the idea of children into Snotlout’s mind, let alone make him feel bad.

“So… have you always wanted children?” I ask him, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “I guess I always pictured myself getting married and settling down. And settling down usually means kids. I never really thought about it.”

“I’ve never seen myself with kids,” I say hesitantly.

“We don’t have to worry about that right now,” he assures me after thinking for a moment. “We have to finish school first, and get married, and find a home…” He lists off life milestones, and takes a deep breath. “I just want to focus on us right now, not what may or may not happen.”

“That sounds good to me,” I nod, taking his hand.

“Besides, I’m not done with my master plan of making you love me,” he grins. “I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve.”

“Whatever your plan is, its working so far,” I smile. “Was going to the zoo in your plans?”

“Yes, it was,” he says definitively. “I needed to show my appreciation of the fauna of the world.”

“Did you appreciate the snakes?”

“I respect the snakes for what they are. They are weird for not having legs, and the fact that their jaw can unhinge is metal as fuck, but I still don’t want to be near or touch one.”

“That’s good enough for me,” I grin. “I still want one, though.”

“I can tolerate your decision, as long as you don’t expect me to hold it,” he grins back. I laugh and agree to his terms. The rest of the ride home is in a more comfortable quiet, the two of us saying what needed to be said.

When we get home, we snuggle into bed for a nap. I run my fingers through the hair on his chest, and smile at him.

“Thanks for today, papa bear,” I say softly. Snotlout’s face goes red, and then smiles.

“You’re welcome, baby bear,” he says before gently kissing me, glad to be in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspo for the tank top is linked to a drawing by ekayart on tumblr. I also put in a picture of me being a vulture because its funny. 
> 
> A big thanks to Arith Harger for being such a wonderful and informative man. If you have any interest in ancient Norse and Germanic religions, I highly suggest checking out his videos. I linked to one about fylgjur and other parts of the self, but he has many videos spanning pretty much any topic you could think of. 
> 
> My fylgjur is a black bear, and in RttE Snotlout mentions that killing a bear is a part of becoming a man in the Jorgenson clan. He also wears a black bear pelt in the second and third movies, and Spitelout wears black furs throughout the movies and shows. So, bears.
> 
> Also I drew my own fanart.


	6. Let's Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is too much.

I’m in bed, laying in the dark with Snotlout asleep by my side. As I stare at the ceiling my mind races, anxiety keeping me awake. Even with Snotlout sleeping soundly next to me, something unknown was plaguing my mind. I turn to face him, listening to his soft snores, and I place a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily. A small amount of light peeks through the top of the curtains, allowing me to see his features. There is stubble along his jaw and chin, trying to become something more. I rub my hand against the rough texture, careful not to wake him. When I run my fingers through his hair, he stirs for a moment, eyebrows furrowing.

Snotlout opens his eyes and stretches, wrapping his arm around me. I sigh and cuddle into his chest.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks softly. I shake my head, and he rubs my back and kisses the top of my head. “I have you, you’re safe.”

“I know,” I mumble into his chest. “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Just breathe, babe,” he says. I trace indistinguishable shapes into his chest, feeling the hair covering it. I match my breathing with his, starting to relax. His hand finds my waist, and he gently massages it. Soon, we’re both asleep in each other’s arms again.

🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒

When I wake up the next morning, Snotlout is missing from my bed. I roll over to his side, finding it still warm where he was laying. I bury my face into his pillow, breathing in his lingering scent. The smell of his shampoo and natural odor makes me feel at home, lulling me back to sleep. Snotlout returns to my room with two plates of eggs and toast, smiling when he sees me nuzzled into his pillow. He sets the plates down on the nightstand and brushes the hair from my face.

“I brought you some food, baby bear,” he whispers. “It’s almost noon.”

I stretch and groan before opening my eyes again. I kiss his palm as I sit up, and wrap my arms around him. He grabs a plate of food and hands it to me, kissing my cheek when I take it.

“Thanks, big guy,” I say before biting into the toast. Snotlout made the egg and toast just the way I like.

“Were you able to sleep?” he asks in between bites.

“Yeah, I think so,” I tell him. I set down my plate and fall back into the bed, closing my eyes.

“Wanna spend the day in bed?”

“Yes please,” I answer. Snotlout leaves to wash our plates and I tuck myself back into bed. I pull the blankets up over my head, waiting for him to come back before getting comfortable. When he returns, he grabs my laptop and cuddles into bed next to me, propping himself up against the headboard. I put my arm around his middle and my head on his shoulder, comfortable against his chest. He wraps an arm around me and rubs my back.

The International Ice Hockey tournament is happening, and Snotlout pulls up a backlogged game to watch. I haven’t been paying much attention to any of the scores or who was playing who, but watching a game with Snotlout was something I enjoyed. The announcer’s voices have a strange relaxing effect on me, and I doze off in the middle of the game.

When he notices me sleeping next to him, Snotlout turns the volume down and kisses the top of my head. Once the game is over, he closes the laptop and puts it aside, doing his best not to wake me. He lays down with my head still on his shoulder, and wraps both arms around me. Snotlout soon dozes off, holding me close.


	7. Buzz Like a Bee (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW section under the tildes!

It’s now the middle of summer, Fishlegs and Ruff and Tuff’s birthdays have passed, and more players have returned to the Berk Hockey House. I’m at an on-ice practice with the team, running through drills and skating tips. I do my best to keep up with everyone, still not as fast as them. The guys take turns pulling me across the ice for resistance training, working their leg and core muscles.

“Mats, you’re the perfect size for this,” Juice tells me as he velcros the strap around him. “Compact, steady on stakes, and not too heavy.”

“I’m glad I could be of assistance in my small, compact way,” I laugh. “It doesn’t help much in the weight room or in other exercises, but here I am.”

“You’re great in the weight room,” Andrew says. “Motivation is key, and you are the best motivator we have.”

Juice pulls me across the ice as fast as he can, throwing ice into my face. When he stops, I wipe the slush from my face and glare at him.

“I’m done, I can’t deal with more slush in my face,” I tell everyone. “Pull Snotlout around instead.” 

“Hey, I don’t want slush either,” he retorts. “I don’t have a fishbowl, I need to protect this gorgeous face.”

“If that’s what you’re calling that beard,” Riley laughs.

“He’s been working hard on it,” I say as I rub my palm against the scruff on Snotlout’s cheek. “I like it.”

“Thanks, babe,” he smirks. “I know your thighs like it too.”

I punch his shoulder but smile when the teammates that heard his comment snicker, and I see some of their jaws drop.

“Don’t talk about Mattie like that,” Juice protests. “They’re too small and innocent.”

“I will tell you right now, guys,” I announce, grinning. “I am not innocent, and we totally didn’t fuck in the showers after winning the finals.”

Snotlout wraps an arm around my waist and grins at his teammates. He is more than happy to brag about our sexual escapades and laugh in the faces of those who thought he wouldn’t ever land someone that would stay.

“Ah yes, the classic after-game-shower-bang,” Riley says.

“One of my favorites,” Johnny says, winking at him.

“I like the after-practice ones more,” Andrew grins, wrapping both arms around their shoulders. 

“If that isn’t more incentive to go home and eat after your workouts, I don’t know what is,” I tell everyone. “Finish up and go nap or whatever.”

When everyone finishes and changes, Snotlout and I stop at a fast food place for something to eat. We order burgers and fries, and share a drink.

“So, do you really like my beard attempt or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Snotlout asks.

“I really do like it,” I tell him. “You look rough and handsome, in a cute scruffy way.”

“I’m not sure if ‘cute and scruffy’ goes with ‘rough and handsome’, but I’ll take it. You’re more cute and scruffy.”

“It’s sexy,” I admit. “And you’re right, my thighs do love it.”

“Maybe we should get out of here then,” he smirks. He stands when I grin, and we practically run back to the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the door to my room is closed, Snotlout’s mouth is against mine. The kiss is sloppy and mostly teeth, but electric as he pushes me up against the door. His rough hands pull off my shirt, tossing it aside to be dealt with later, and his mouth finds the spot on my neck that turns me into putty in his arms. I stifle a moan as I run my hands under his shirt, tugging at it so he’ll take it off. When he bites down on the forming bruise, I gasp and fumble with the zipper of his shorts.

Snotlout picks me up and moves to the bed, kicking off his shorts and pulling off mine. He rubs his scruffy cheeks against the inside of my thighs, making me giggle.

“You really like that, huh?” he smirks.

“Shut up, it feels good,” I say as I squish his face between my legs. He pulls out his head and slides off my underwear, grinning. I run my fingers through his hair as he spreads my legs, still rubbing his scruff against me. When he kisses my slit, I relax into the pillows and get comfortable. Snotlout takes his time as he licks the wetness from my core, running his tongue through my folds and over my clit. As the knot inside me tightens, he slides his fingers into my awaiting opening. I hum as he curls them inside me, brushing against the spot that pushes me over the edge. He sucks me off as I ride out my orgasm, stifling my moans in my arm.

Snotlout wraps my legs around his waist and moves my arm, eagerly meeting my lips. He moans deep and low into my mouth, running his tongue over mine. When I squeeze his ass, he grins and sits up, slipping out of his own underwear. I wrap my arms around his neck as he positions himself in front of me, easing himself in. We both softly moan as he pushes all the way inside, his hands gripping my hips. He quickly starts pumping in and out, holding me close to him. He buries his face in my neck as he picks up the pace, moaning as I rub my own scruff against his. My hand is tangled in his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. His fingers dig further into my hips as he reaches his orgasm, my walls clenching around his thickness. My back arches as we both cum, his seed spilling inside.

As we catch our breath, I kiss him gently, cupping his face in my hands and rubbing my cheek against his. When he starts to giggle, I smile and laugh along. He kisses my nose as he pulls out, leaving me feeling empty.

“Should we shower?” I ask him. “You didn’t after practice. I may like the way you smell, but I don’t think others do.”

“We can together,” he says as he grabs some tissues, cleaning me up. We put our underwear back on, and head to the bathroom together.


	8. I'm Surrounded by Idiots

“You’re so cute,” I say from my bed. Snotlout is at my desk, concentrating on figuring out which classes he needs to take for the upcoming semester, trying to find ones that meet his requirements and don’t overlap.

“I’m not cute, I’m frustrated. Why do required labs need to be during other required class times?” he groans.

“Do you want me to help?”

“Yes, please,” he whines, giving me puppy dog eyes and pouting. I walk over and sit on his lap and look through the course registration website.

“Do you have a spreadsheet or worksheet that tells you what you need to take and what you have taken?” I ask him.

“No…” he says sheepishly. I facepalm and sigh, running my hand down my face.

“Babe, how do you know what you need then? We need to do that first,” I tell him. “Pull up your previous classes for me and I’ll make a spreadsheet quick.”

He shows me the list of classes he’s taken and the page for the core classes and biology major requirements, and I get to work. I make columns for course numbers and credits, a table to check off requirements, and a separate sheet to check off each requirement for his major. Snotlout sits back and watches me, awed by how organized and detailed I make the sheets.

“There,” I say as I lean back into his chest. “Now we can actually figure out what you still need to take. You only need a couple core classes and bio classes, and you can definitely wait until spring and next year to take some. Do you know if the required ones will be available in the spring?”

“I can email my professors and ask if I need to,” he says, and squeezes me tight. “Thanks honey, you’re really a life saver. What would I do without you?”

“Probably take classes you either don’t need or take the wrong ones,” I joke. “I love spreadsheets.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, big guy.”

🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒

I make my way to the Berk Hockey house, bringing my laptop and some snacks. I knew the Jonseys would ask me over for pretty much anything just to spend time with me, and I found it sweet that they did. Snotlout has been trying to rearrange his room and KonMarie the things he doesn’t need, and he must have told the Jonesys that I made a spreadsheet for him.

I let myself in and head upstairs, knowing the three should be in the attic room. I stop by Snotlout’s room to see if he’s made any progress on his mission and to tell him I’ll be upstairs, kissing him before I go.

“Are you guys decent?” I call up the stairs.

“Morally?” Riley yells back. I shake my head and head up, ready to get to work. They’ve pushed the two beds together, and are lounging against the wall and each other.

“Did John tell you to come make him a spreadsheet?” Andrew asks me.

“He sure did,” I say as I plop down on the bed with them. “He said you usually just do everything for them.”

“I don’t know why I do. Its really not that hard,” he says.

“But that’s what you’re good at,” Riley adds. “I’m good at fighting and John is good at being cute. We’re the ultimate package.”

“Putting the three of us together makes a functional human,” John says. “Adding Mattie makes us better.”

“I think you’re all good at trying to make Snotlout jealous,” I laugh.

“Is it working?” John asks.

“It’s not.”

“Damn…”

“Do you have the list of classes you’ve taken? And the requirements for your major?” I ask him.

“I can pull them up,” he says as he gets up and finds his laptop, bringing it back to the bed when he does. “Let’s do this.” I take his laptop from him and get started in the same way I helped Snotlout. Andrew helps us find everything we need, even though it should be John since it’s his schedules. 

“Riley, stop distracting him,” Andrew whines. “We’re trying to help him get his life together.”

“You’re next,” I tell him. Riley groans and stops giving John butterfly kisses, which was admittedly adorable, but it was still getting them both off track. “Johnny, what classes do you want to take?”

“I need at least one easy and/or fun class, and they can’t be too early unless that’s the only option,” he tells me.

“Have you even looked at what’s being offered?” I ask him.

“…nooo…” he sheepishly admits. Andrew and I sigh, sharing the frustration.

“I guess we’ll do that together,” Andrew tells me. “You help Reily with his spreadsheet, and I’ll deal with this dumbass that I’m dating for some reason.”

I work with Reily with his spreadsheets and choosing his classes while the other two work together, and the four of us manage to finish with everything figured out. I say goodbye to my friends, and head downstairs to see Snotlout’s progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is a WIP??


	9. I'll Glady Ride the Waves of Life

My anniversary with Snotlout was coming up, and I weren’t sure what the two of us were going to do for it. I tried to keep his prying eyes from my computer, but I wasn’t as quick as he was when it came to switching windows. As I scroll through Etsy, he catches me looking for gift ideas.

“Babe, you don’t need to get me anything for our anniversary,” he tells me as he spins my chair around. “That’s not to say I didn’t get you something, though,” he smirks.

“I can still _look_ ,” I complain. Snotlout kisses my forehead and spins me back to face my laptop and ruffles my hair, pulling up his own chair. “I didn’t want to get you anything like, super fancy, but I just want to show that I love you and let everyone know it…”

“I understand,” he says as he raises his hands in surrender. “I did the same thing with you, so I can’t tell you _not_ to. All of our friends know how much you love me.”

“Yeah, but I want _everyone_ to know it. I can’t let other people try anything with you,” I say as I nudge him with my elbow. “You’re not the only one that gets jealous and protective.”

“You get jealous for me?”

“Well, yeah. Like when puck bunnies flirt with you, or when I see girls checking you out…”

“I’m not going to flirt with anyone but you,” he laughs.

“But I want them to know that,” I tell him, frustrated with him and myself, and put my head in my hands. I’m not usually so defensive about making sure people I don’t know recognize my relationship, but with the next semester starting in only a few days, I was getting antsy. “I wear your jersey all the time, not just to games, and you don’t have anything like that. I know you’re not going to flirt back, but I wish they wouldn’t in the first place…”

“I’ll wear anything you get me,” he says, softly smiling. “Anything from you is a treasure.”

“Yeah?”

“You could get me a RingPop and I would wear it.”

“I’m not getting you a RingPop, you can get one yourself.”

“Damn…” he says, almost disappointed. “I’ll leave you alone for a bit then and let you decide,” he says as he stands up. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I tell him as he leaves for the living room. With him out of my hair for a bit, I continue scrolling through Etsy, determined to find something that both suits him and can be worn. I stumble upon some knotted rings, ones that look woven out of silvery metal. Buying my boyfriend a promise ring may be cheesy, but my heart jumped when I saw a ring made of [knotted copper](https://www.etsy.com/listing/91198492/viking-copper-ring?ref=shop_home_active_1). The deep reds of the metal would match the blues of his eyes and the undertones of his skin, and it was a perfect way to make my love known.

The hard part was going to be figuring out what ring size he wore without raising suspicion. I knew my own size, but Snotlout’s fingers were thicker and more calloused. The shop page says they will resize if needed, so I take a shot and order a few sizes bigger than my own. The hard part will be waiting, and I hope the gift arrives on time.

🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒 🏒

A week later, my gift for Snotlout thankfully arrives. He said he was taking us out to celebrate on the same date we met, not on the day of our first date, but in his stubborn fashion he wouldn’t tell me where. He picked some clothes from my closet for me, finding a nice sweater to match his own. I watch him as he pulls his hair back into a bun and think back to when I first saw him.

His hair was shorter then, only just peeking out behind his ears, and now it fell to his shoulders in dark waves. His eyebrows were still well-groomed, and the scruff on his cheeks has been spreading to his chin and is still doing better than his futile attempt at a mustache. Snotlout is as handsome as ever, and with his hair pulled back he was a dream. The muscles in his arms and chest pressed against the fabric of his sweater, and he rolled up the sleeves to show off his forearms. I couldn’t help but not so subtly check the curve of his ass in his jeans, and he winks when he sees.

“Don’t get too excited now, we’ve still have dinner to go to,” he smirks. I step up to him and run my hands down his chest and around his middle, slipping my hands into his back pockets and squeezing.

“I can’t help it, my boyfriend is too good-looking to resist,” I smirk back. Snotlout places his hands on my hips and grins.

“My boyfriend is too good to resist, too,” he says. “Are you ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I say. I have his gift in my front pocket, stashed in a small pouch for later. The two of us head out, saying goodbye to the twins and letting them know I’ll be back after dinner. We walk hand in hand to Snotlout’s truck, and he drives us to the mystery destination.

“Where are you taking us tonight?” I ask him, holding his hand as he drives.

“Not Red Lobster,” he grins. “You’ll see soon.”

“Fine, fine, fine.”

“I’ll tell you that it’s special, and its actually not a restaurant,” he says. I recognize the route he is taking, and give him a quizzical look.

“You’re taking us to the park?”

“I’m taking us to the park. _But_ that’s all I’m letting you know, so don’t keep asking!” he tells me, and pulls off the highway to the national park I took him to on his birthday. There’s another car in the parking lot, and I recognize it as Fishleg’s little VW Bug. I give Snotlout another confused look, but he just smiles and pulls up next to him.

“Thanks for not being late, I would have started worrying,” Fishleg’s says as he pulls a cooler out of his trunk, along with a tote.

“Thanks man, you’re the best goalie I know,” Snotlout tells him, taking the everything from his hands.

“What the heck is happening,” I ask Fishlegs, and he just grins and goes to get back in his car.

“You can thank me later!” he yells to me and drives off, leaving us alone.

The sun was starting to set, and the night breeze was cool against my face. Snotlout opens the bed of his truck and starts digging through the tote, pulling out a rolled up mattress topper, blankets, and pillows.

“Where did you get so many pillows?” I ask him.

“I went to my parent’s house and took the ones they wouldn’t notice are gone, and every throw blanket I could find,” he tells me as he arranges everything, and helps me up into the nest he made. We both kick off our shoes and settle in. As I lean back into the pillows and blankets, he opens the cooler and pulls out two plastic wine glasses, along with a bottle of rosé. I hold both as he opens the bottle and pours us both a glass, and I smile at him.

“This is cheesy, but I’m loving everything about it,” I tell him.

“I knew you would, it just took a bit of planning on my part,” he says. “And making sure you didn’t figure anything out, which it seems like you didn’t.”

“I had absolutely no idea what you were planning. Not even an inkling,” I smile. “You’re too good at planning things without me knowing.”

“It’s all part of my master plan, babe,” he grins. He continues sorting through the cooler as I sip my wine, and he pulls out two bowls that have been wrapped up, steam still gathering inside the plastic wrap. “I had Fishleg’s make us dinner. [Balsamic chicken and asparagus](https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a54291/one-pan-balsamic-chicken-and-asparagus-recipe/), on top of a pilaf. I helped him prep everything, he just needed to heat everything up and bring it out here.”

“You know me so well,” I say, unwrapping my bowl as Snotlout hands me a fork. “Holy shit, babe, this smells amazing.”

“I looked through so many recipes trying to find one that wasn’t too heavy or time consuming to make, and this one stuck out to me. I know you like asparagus, so it was an easy choice,” he tells me as he pops a tomato in his mouth. The two of us eat our dinner and I compliment both him and Fishlegs on how good everything tasted, and how they were able to keep everything a secret.

“I’m surprised Fishlegs didn’t even hint at anything,” Snotlout says. “He’s always gushing about how I became a romantic since meeting you.”

“Well, did you?”

“I guess I kind of did,” he shrugs. “I hadn’t ever met someone that I wanted to do all this for, let alone date long-term. Even when you agreed to give me your number, I knew that I wanted to impress you. I wanted to get to know you, and when we started getting brunch once a week, I fell in love with you more and more,” he says as he puts down our empty bowls, and sits up in front of me. “When we told the team and the gang we had started dating, I was already so proud to be with you and be a part of your life. You helped me be a better person, both off the ice and on. You calm me down when I get angry or scared, you stand up for me, you motivate me to keep bettering myself… meeting you and spending that first night together changed my life.”

“You’ve changed my life, too,” I tell him. “I came to this school nervous I wouldn’t even make friends, and now I have the entire hockey team and the gang. I never thought someone could love me, especially with my scars and the fact that I’m not cis. You make me feel beautiful, and cared for, and loved… I can’t imagine not being with you.”

“I did get you something, and it’s a promise. A promise that I’ll always be by your side,” he says as he pulls a small pouch from the cooler, a similar size to the one in my own pocket. “It’s nothing special, just something to show that I love you.” Snotlout takes my hand and slips a small, [silver ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/68962401/vikingcelt-sterling-silver-ring?ref=shop_home_active_22) on to my middle finger, and my heart melts. The design is similar to the one I got for him, delicately knotted metal that fits against my skin.

“I got you a promise, too,” I say as I pull my own pouch from my pocket, and take his hand the same way he took mine. “It’s my promise that I’ll be here for you, no matter what.”

Snotlout grins as I slip the copper ring on his finger, and I can see tears in his eyes.

“Did you know I was getting you a ring?” he asks softly.

“I truly didn’t,” I tell him. “I saw it and it just… I don’t know, it just felt right.”

Snotlout cups my cheeks in his hands, and kisses me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, leaning against the cab of the truck. He presses his forehead against mine as he pulls away, and sighs.

“I love you so much, Mattie.”

“I love you too, Snotlout.”


	10. The Apartment Layout

I wanted to lay out Ruff/Tuff/Mattie's apartment before starting this and future sections, just because it helps me visualize everything better. 

The general lay out of the apartment. I'm not sure why it includes stairs to it, but I didn't make it this time. Three bedrooms, one bathroom, and stacked laundry. 

All of the furniture is hand-me-downs from various Thorston family members. If they didn't want it any more, its here. Except Snotlout's beanbag. He bought that himself.

Literally all three bedrooms are similar since you can't go in and make things messy or really decorate, but that also leaves room for interpretation and inserting things later. Either way, it helps me, and maybe you.

Ruffnut's room, first bedroom on the left. A lot messier in real life. Riddled with art supplies, clothes, and whatever else Ruffnut has. Based on RttE, she's probably packed the closet full of clothes and junk.

Tuffnut's room, bedroom after the bathroom on the right. Hella messy, but somehow organized. He knows where everything is. Cozy bed placement for ultimate snuggles. Definitely has one of those huge office chairs for dramatics. For some reason he got the biggest closet, and like Ruffnut its full of junk and clothes.

Mattie's room, second bedroom on the left. Lucked out and got two windows. They don't have a lot of things, so currently clean and tidy. Even when they continue to accumulate stuff, it stays organized. Gotta have plants. Gotta be cozy. Furniture is probably missmatched because hashtag college lyfe.

Regular writing will resume after this.


End file.
